


do you remember my heart beating through my chest for you?

by ijustcantwaittobequeen



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song fic-ish, they are soul mates and no one can change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustcantwaittobequeen/pseuds/ijustcantwaittobequeen
Summary: Lu smiled before putting her drink down, “Can you enlighten us about Samu’s magical dick? You were never this upset over Polo and Christian.”Set three weeks after the police station heartbreak. Samuel and Carla have a lot of feelings about each other. Whether they want to or not.





	1. it's easier to not remember

**Author's Note:**

> these two are my new obsession and i wrote this after binging elite over the past week and it's really shitty with lots of mistakes and i don't know how often i'll get to update because i am so busy all i know is i love them so much and there needs to be like 1000% more fanfictions about this couple. 
> 
> pls enjoy xx

> **** _Just think I just threw out everything that I own_  
It's easier to not remember  
But here I am, still got your pictures on my phone  
On my phone, lookin' at them when I'm all alone   
_(We Could Be Better- Janine)_

It was the way he knew that her left hand wasn’t as big as her right hand. How he held her stare in a crowded room. How he touched her when they were alone, not like she was a sex toy, not like she was fragile, but like he really saw her, flaws and all. Carla didn’t mean to fall in love with Samuel. It was a game. That didn’t stop the fact he was all that was on her mind since she had told Samuel that he never had her three weeks earlier.

How could they ever go back? She knew his brother was innocent and she did nothing. She knew what her father did to Christian and she did nothing. She knew how 16-year-old Marina died; her childhood best friend, Guzman’s sister. There was only one person who could have disliked Carla more than Samuel and that was herself.

The pile on her bed was growing bigger as she added item after item of clothing while the last of the afternoon sun streamed into her room. There was nothing tangible she really had from when they were together, no jewellery or presents, no polaroid pictures or little love notes passed between classes. They were never like that.

He had never even seen her room. It made no sense that she felt a need to de-clutter. Start fresh. Her green jacket that she would wear over to his house was added to the pile. The black dress she wore when they first kissed followed. Then the white jersey she wore when she realised that she was head over heels gone for him and his disgusting macaroni. It all needed to go. She needed to move on from something that never had the opportunity to really be _something_.

It wasn’t until she got to emptying the bag her cleaner had left at her bedroom door a few weeks earlier did she stop her cleaning spree. The cleaner had told her they were “belongings the driver found left in the car, Miss Carla.” Samuel’s white singlet he wore under his school shirt was at the top of the bag. He clearly had forgotten to put it back on under his school shirt after they had fucked for the last time in the back of her car.

The fabric of the singlet was soft against her face, his scent slightly lingering as she made her way to her bed clutching it closely. She dreamt of his face, of asking him to give her “one more night with you, please.” When she woke up in the morning, she was reminded the only things she had left of his were a singlet and some photos on her phone forcing her to face the truth. How could she ever get over him?


	2. maybe we're better this way

> __**You're doin' good and I'm doin' fine**  
** Now I'm doin' great but you're on my mind**  
** We're better this way, maybe we're better this way**  
** Tell me why is that so hard to say?**  
(We Could Be Better - Janine)

Carla had once, not long ago, considered herself invincible. But now? Now her mother wouldn’t look at her for the humiliation she brought to the family by confessing her involvement in Marina’s death. Her father berated her for falling for a ‘working-class boy who got into her pants and made an idiot of her’. The only friends she had left who were still willing to talk to her were Lu and Ander, mostly because they’d burnt most of their bridges as well. At least Ander had Omar, not that Omar would speak to her.

“Stop looking so pathetic, Carla.” Lu raised a manicured eyebrow her way while twirling her wine glass, “it doesn’t suit you.”

Ander looked bored beside Lu on his phone, scrolling aimlessly through Instagram.

The three of them were sitting around Lu’s dining table with alcohol, sad music, and cards between them. Carla looked around before down at her drink, “I would say our night is already pathetic, Lucrecia.”

Lu smiled before putting her drink down, “Can you enlighten us about Samu’s magical dick? You were never this upset over Polo and Christian.” Ander put his phone down and topped up his drink as though something interesting was finally happening.

“Polo was my first relationship, he was familiar, and I loved him but-”

Ander reached over her for his lighter and lit up a cigarette and added “you weren’t in love with him.”

Carla nodded her head in agreement, “Christian was exciting and new, and he put me on a pedestal. What girl wouldn’t love that?”

Lu looked thoughtful for a second before reaching out to grip Carla’s hand “and Samu?”

Carla bit down on her lip hard before taking a deep breath and unleashing; “he’s stubborn, he doesn’t think things through, he can’t let things go. He is a terrible cook. We used to have sex on his couch because he still has a child-sized bed. He is always running late. He can be really fucking cheesy. He still doesn’t know how to tie his tie which is ridiculous given how long he’s been at Las Encinas.”

It was silent for a moment until Ander laughed and Lu followed leaving Carla looking mildly offended at having missed the joke. Lu pulled her into her side and placed a kiss atop her head, “Why are you trying so hard to not love him when it’s clear you already do?”

“There's not a lot I can do about that now, Lu.”

Lu stood up and gripped Carla’s hand to pull her up with her, “daughters of marquises always get what they want, even if that means they need to put in a little work, let’s go.”


	3. i think we should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, this chapter is a monster and gets a bit hot and heavy (and by a bit i mean a lot) near the end. Please enjoy!

> **_You're not mine and I'm not yours  
But I wish you were, and I wish I was  
Turn back the clock, baby I'll be so much better  
We could be better  
_**__**I wish you were, and I wish I was**  
** I wish we could, and I think we should**  
(We Could Be Better - Janine)

__  
  


Lu finished applying Carla’s lipstick in the backseat of the car while Carla worked on buttoning up her skinny jeans.

“Jeans, Carla? Really?” Lu huffed while admiring her work.

“I don’t know what it is you think is going to happen. I’ll be lucky if he opens the door for me.”

Lu rolled her eyes and Carla was sure she heard her mutter her disagreement under her breath. It just wasn’t worth Carla getting her hopes up when she had spent weeks trying to pretend nothing had happened between the two of them. Her father would never approve, her mother would be even more embarrassed, his mother would surely hate her, not to mention his brother. They were never going to win.

“This is a bad idea Lu. We need to go back to the house. Please, I-I can’t do this, it’s a silly school girl crush that will go after some time has passed.”

The car slowly rolled to a stop, the driver telling the girls they had reached the destination. Carla felt sick. What were they thinking?

Lu grabbed both sides of her face, careful not to mess up her makeup, forcing Carla to look at her.

“If you believe in your heart of hearts that what you and the delivery boy had was just a high school crush then we can go home and forget this ever happened. No one needs to know.”

_His smile. His ring on his right hand. His scuffed shoes. The way he licked his lips._

Carla pulled Lu’s hands away from her face and gave her a peck on the cheek before moving to get out of the car parked in front of Samuel’s. She closed the door behind her waiting for Lu to roll down the window.

“If I’m not back in five minutes you can assume I’m dead.”

“Or getting the best fuck of your life.” Lu said while waving as the car pulled out on to the road, Carla pulled her finger back at the girl in return.

She looked at the steps leading up to his apartment and sighed, now or never.

* * *

Carla stood in front of his door for a good minute before it partially opened. He had his jacket on like he was about to go somewhere. Maybe to Rebeka’s? Carla couldn’t help the swirl of jealousy in her stomach at the thought.

Samuel stopped dead in his tracks with the door still half open and he did a double-take, looking behind him back into his apartment then back at her.

“What are you doing here, Carla?”

She hadn’t heard her name from his lips in so long. His bruises were beginning to heal on his face, but his knuckles were healing at a slower rate, he was probably still boxing at Rebeka’s.

He was looking everywhere but her eyes. His jaw tensing and while he lifted his forearm to lean against the door like he did all the other times she visited in the past. If she just took one step forward, she wondered if for one night they could pretend it never happened. Pretend she had never told him he never had her. Her mind was willing her to say something, watching him sigh and finally look her in the eye.

“Get home safe,” Samuel told her, then he began closing the door behind him and was about to walk past her on his way out to wherever he was going.

Before he could brush beside her, she reached her hand gently against his shoulder to stop him. Her other hand then moved on its own accord as it reached out to grip his hand and hold it against her heart.

“This, right here, it’s yours” she laced her fingers above where his sat on her chest.

Samuel sighed, turning towards her, using his other hand to reach behind her neck to bring their foreheads closer together.

“You said I never had you, now you’re telling me I have your heart? I can’t do the games anymore Carla. I know how we started but if we do this… I want all of you.”

Carla studied his face while he spoke with his eyes closed and voice just above a whisper, she noticed that despite the door to his apartment being closed she could still hear the TV in the background and murmurings of a conversation between what must be Samuel’s mum and Nano.

Part of knowing they were behind the door and would know that Carla knew the truth about Marina and let Nano stay in prison made her want to run as far away from this place as possible. Another part of her told her to be brave. If she wanted to be forgiven, if she wanted the man in front of her…then that meant accepting all of him, including facing his family.

“I want to be your girl, Samuel.” Carla moved her arms to wrap around his shoulders and ran her hands through the hair at the back of his neck.

“I want you to hold my hand when we walk together at school” she whispered in his ear before moving her lips along his cheek to the corner of his mouth “I want you to hold my hair back when I’ve drunk too much at the club and I need to vomit.”

Carla felt his breath of laughter as she whispered this, she placed a quick peck of her lips against his lips before brushing her nose against his.

“I want you to cook me dinner here and we have picnic dates on your living room rug before I let you fuck me how you want to in your tiny bed.”

Samuel’s hand that was still resting above her heart moved down to skim her breast and the side of her waist before resting on her hips and pulling Carla’s body right against his, chest to chest.

“What else do you want, Marquesita?” His voice was low as his hands slipped lower than her hips and moved to grip her ass.

“I want no other girl to ever get what you gave to me, Samuel.” Carla could barely get the words out, everything she wanted was less than an inch away from her. Samuel swallowed lowering his mouth towards hers.

“I think I belong to you, Carla” he told her right before he kissed her.

Not like the other times, not heated or in the middle of sex, but like he was drowning. She felt completely covered by him and yet lighter than ever. He moved her against the wall in the corridor while whispering in her ear that she was the only one he would ever want, over and over like a prayer.

Carla felt like her whole body was on fire as Samuel’s hand moved below her ass to grip her thighs before lifting her and letting her legs wrap around his hips. She couldn’t help but moan when his waist pressed in between her thighs.

Right now, Carla wished she was wearing anything other than the fucking jeans. She had spent the past few weeks imagining a situation like this with only her vibrator and memories of his lips and now that he was here in front of her, hard, there were too many layers in between them.

“Carla?” he asked. His voice husky and lips swollen and red, her own probably looking the same. Just her name and she knew what he was asking, she nodded quickly, paying her attention to his neck and leaving a hickey just above his collarbone. Hers. Hers. Hers.

She felt Samuel unbutton her jeans and pull down her zip before returning his lips to her own.

“Please, Samuel.” She begged, feeling his left-hand trace the lace of her underwear and his mouth swallowing a gasp and his fingers moved their way down her mound.

She was embarrassed at how easily she bucked her hips towards his hands, she needed more and preferably as soon as possible, she was only going to get his fingers while she was still wearing the jeans and standing in a dimly lit corridor where any of the other apartment owners could open their door and see the two of them. Still in that moment, Carla didn’t give a fuck.

Samuel managed to get his hand further down while still holding her up against the wall with his other arm. She felt his cold fingers find her wetness as he traced her outer lips gently and a shiver went down her spine, he spread her out little by little, teasing her knowing she wanted more.

“Have you been with anyone else since we were last together?” Samuel asked, still moving his fingers in a torturously slow pace.

“No, just my hands and thinking of you.” He slipped one finger inside of her as she finished her sentence and her head hit the wall behind her hard as she bit her lip to keep her voice down.

“Have you been with anyone since me?” She asked him, almost embarrassed at how breathless she sounded.

“No, just my hands and thinking about you.” He slipped another finger inside of her and she couldn’t help the soft moan that came from her lips.

“This is real isn’t it?" She sounded almost shy asking, despite his fingers inside of her, "You and me. It’s not going to go away, no matter if we try.”

He moved his two fingers in synch faster and faster before adding another, feeling her walls clench around them and her fingernails dig into his shoulders. His cock was straining against the inside of his jeans at the sight of her losing control in his arms.

Instead of answering her with his words he kissed her, pumping his fingers in and out, knowing they didn’t have long until someone would see them. He could feel her walls flutter and her thighs squeeze against the side of his body and she let out a guttural moan while Samuel felt her come on his hand.

Carla was shaky on her legs as he let her down on the ground gently before she got turned on all over again, watching him look her in the eye as he licked his fingers, tasting her. She pulled him closer to her by his shirt and gave him a peck on the lips, tasting herself on him.

She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear “do you think we have enough time for me to return the favour without interruption?”

Samuel didn’t have time to respond as she pulled him even closer and unzipped his pants, going to the tip of his cock and spreading his pre-cum right down to the base. Samuel leant his head on her shoulder, they both knew he wouldn’t last long, having been worked up since they had first kissed that night.

Carla worked her hand faster and twisted her wrist in the way that she knew he liked while working on marking a hickey on his neck. Lu would say it was tacky but at this moment in time, all she cared about was that the world knew he was hers, that she was proud to be his, that they loved each other, even if they hadn’t said those words to each other yet, she knew.

Carla moved faster and could hear Samuel’s breathing quicken as she checked the corridor both ways before getting on to her knees and finishing him of with her mouth. Sucking deeply while continuing to pump her hand up and down his shaft. It was only half a second after she heard “Carla” softly falling from his lips did she feel him pull away to cum while she pulled him back, encouraging him to do as he wanted as she felt him fill her mouth. She swallowed before tucking him back in and standing back up to look at Samuel.

He looked back at her before both of them started laughing at how ridiculous what they just did was.

“I didn’t know Marquesita’s were exhibitionists?”

She laughed, pretending to punch him in the stomach, but he just caught her hand and laced her fingers in his own.

“So, I want to ask you something kind of serious,” he told her, and Carla caught the mischievous look in his eye and his slight smirk he was trying to contain.

She laughed “typical guy leaving the important stuff until after they get a blow job.”

He let go of their hands that were laced together and pulled his arms around her shoulders rocking the both of them.

“I just was thinking, that maybe, you know, a pretty girl like you would consider wanting to be my girlfriend?”

Carla was pretty sure she had never felt herself smiler wider than what she did then, before letting out a laugh at how cheesy he was.

“That depends, will you be my boyfriend?”


End file.
